


Slowly, Then Quickly

by A_Paradox



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Addiction, Character Death, Dreams, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Other, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8258159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Paradox/pseuds/A_Paradox
Summary: Her dreams brought her the happiness she longed for, how can you blame her?





	

She came home and she fell. Tears that were contained began to spill, slowly, then quickly, down her cheek. 

That night, she cried. That night, she slept. That night, she dreamed.

Her eyes opened, she looked around. A large dome surrounded her - one that was lit up by the moon shining through the hundreds of windows. She got up. There was a figure. That figure was a man. That man turned around and looked at her. Their eyes met. She stood, she began to walk, slowly, then quickly, toward the man. They met in the middle, they danced in the middle.

That night, she dreamed. That night, she smiled. That night...had to end.

She woke up and she stood. Tears that spilled were instead dried trails on her cheek. She got ready and left for the outside. There was a figure, no. There were many figures - Ones who weren't the man. Ones who weren’t nice to her. They laughed and pointed, they teased and pushed. The ones who weren’t nice to her, no...they were mean. 

She came home and she fell. Tears that were contained began to spill, slowly, then quickly down her cheek.

That night, she cried. But less than before. That night, she slept. That night, she dreamed.

Her eyes opened and she smiled. The same large dome surrounded her, the same beautiful light from the moon bounced off the walls and lit up the dome. The same man stood before her, with his hand reaching towards her. She took it and they danced away. They shared conversations, they shared stories. They shared their fears and they shared their happiness.  
She never wanted to leave.

That night, she dreamed. That night, she smiled. That night...she fell in love. But...  
that night...had to end.

She woke up and she stood. Tears that spilled were...not there. She got ready and left for the outside. There was a figure, there were many figures - the same ones who weren’t nice to her. But she couldn't find a care, They laughed and pointed, they teased and pushed. She kept her smile. They deepened their frowns. On the way home, she frolicked and skipped. On the way home,  
they punched and kicked. They insulted and hit.  
She fell. Tears that couldn’t be contained began to spill, slowly, then quickly down her cheek. She stood and she ran.  
She came home and she fell again. Tears didn’t spill. Not slowly, then quickly. They didn’t spill, not at all.

That night, she looked and stared. That night, she frowned. That night...she couldn’t sleep.

There might be a solution, she had a thought. She stood and walked. She found a bottle - one that shouldn’t have been caught. The cap twisted open slowly, then quickly, and a pill came out.

That night, she slept. That night, she dreamed. 

Her eyes opened and she beamed. The same large and beautiful dome, the same beautiful light, and the same beautiful man. Dances and laughter, put on repeat. Days and nights, put on repeat.

The cap twisted again and again, pills came out and about. 

Those nights she slept, those nights she dreamed.

One night, she looked and stared. One night, she frowned. The cap twisted slowly, then quickly, and a pill came out - one that wasn't her first. 

That night, she slept. That night, she dreamed.  
That day, she slept. That day, she dreamed. On repeat and on repeat, her story went on. But...  
one night, she came home and she fell. 

That night, a new guest came over. That night, her joy was revealed. That night, she fell once again. That night, new bruises formed on her cheek instead of tears.

That night, she did not learn her lesson. That night, she cried, but with no tears.

The cap twisted slowly, then quickly, and a pill came out.

That night, she looked and stared.

The cap twisted quickly, and a pill came out.

That night, she frowned.

The cap was off and the rest came out.

That night, she slept. That night, she dreamed. That night, slowly, then quickly, she died.


End file.
